dbzwarriors in kindergarten
by kurizafan
Summary: The mini z gang starts kindergarten with their friends the warrior cats and the z gang helps fight Enemies and go on crazy adventures.Might do holly/kuriza,Bumble/dove,lion/cinder (cinder comes in later),deirdre/salza,ivy/tiger (tiger also comes later)
1. Names

I own nothing chapter 1 names

* * *

><p>Hollypaw:6 moons<br>Dovepaw:6 moons  
>Lionpaw:7 moons<br>Cell jr.:6 years  
>Goten:5 years<br>kuriza:6 years  
>Trunks:6 years<br>Ice:6 years  
>Tundra:7 years<br>Bumblepaw:6 moons  
>Blossompaw:7 moons<br>Briarpaw:6 moons  
>Ivypaw:6 moons<br>Jaypaw:7 moons  
>Deirdre:6 years<br>Jeice:6 years  
>Salza:6 years<p>

The adults are about 28 or 27

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:First day<p> 


	2. first day

Chapter 2:First day

* * *

><p>Trunks wake up! Bulma yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok mom trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine Bulma said and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey goten let's prank our teacher when we get there ... ok see you soon trunks said on the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks get of the f•••in phone and eat Vegeta said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey trunks goten said as he and Vegeta and Bulma landed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Vegeta Goku said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey goku vegeta said.<p>

* * *

><p>Um vegeta when did you call goku not his saiyan name Bulma ask?<p>

* * *

><p>'...'<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet until Crow,Cooler,Cell,and Frieza landed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys Cooler said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma went and hug Crow.<p>

* * *

><p>You know i'm married crow said.<p>

* * *

><p>F*** you vegeta said.<p>

* * *

><p>Dad why are you so mad lion ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>You have kids everyone said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah Crow said.<p>

* * *

><p>Cool right papa Cell jr. ask Cell?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah Cell said.<p>

* * *

><p>Um frieza i'm nervous deirdre said.<p>

* * *

><p>There is no need don't forget kuriza,Tundra,Ice,jeice,and Salza are here Frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi there my name's kuriza furiza cold son of frieza kuriza said and waved to everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi everyone waved back.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello my name's cell jr. cell jr. said.<p>

* * *

><p>We are gonna be best of friends kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Best friends cell jr. corrected.<p>

* * *

><p>Smart*ss kuriza muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>What was that cell jr. ask?<p>

* * *

><p>I called you a smart*ss because you are one kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>You got 5 seconds to take it back or your dead cell jr. said.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't give a sh*t kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it cell jr. yelled and pounce on kuriza.<p>

* * *

><p>Mister frieza Salza said and tugged on frieza's sleeve.<p>

* * *

><p>What frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Look *points at kuriza getting the crap beat out of him* Salza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Cell come look's like your son's beating my son frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ow *punch* I *punch* take *punch* it *punch* back kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Cell jr. stop this instant Cell said.<p>

* * *

><p>But papa he called me a smart*ss cell jr. said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza is it true frieza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Yes kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Look's like kuriza is in deep Ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell runged and kuriza,cell jr.,and ice ran into the school with the rest.<p>

* * *

><p>So did your parents warn you about a guy name Yamchpuke Lion ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah everyone nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Let's torture him Lion said with a vegeta like smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students i'm<p>

* * *

><p>Ffffffffffffffffff**********************cccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk you Kuriza screamed at the top of his lungs!<p>

* * *

><p>Class<p>

* * *

><p>Nice work Kuriza Trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Goog work cous. Tundra said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students i'm miss Sea she said.<p>

* * *

><p>Introductions<p>

* * *

><p>I'm goten son of goku.I can turn super saiyan he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Super s-saiyan kuriza gulped.<p>

* * *

><p>My best friend is trunks goten finished.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi i'm Ice son of twin has a fear of super saiyans Ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey i'm trunks son of vegeta.I can also turn super saiyan trunks said then turned super saiyan.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza is lucky since ice knocked him out.<p>

* * *

><p>Sup name's lion my parents are leafpool or leaf and my dad's crowfeather or crow Lion said.<p>

* * *

><p>Name's holly i'm related to lion and my friends are dove,ivy,kuriza,and cell jr. holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>My name is cell jr..My papa is Cell and he and kuriza's papa can fuse into someone named celza (db787 please don't kill me if I use this name) cell jr. said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello name's friends are Mr. Piccolo,Trunks,Deirdre,Dende,Krillin,Goten,Jeice,and daddy is frieza kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>After introductions playtime<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten are pranking the teacher,Holly is talking to the other apprentices and kits,Cell jr. is talking to Jeice and Salza ,and kuriza is mind training with Piccolo.<p>

* * *

><p>You sure it's gonna work Goten said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes and now trunks said and him and goten pansed the teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch time Miss Sea yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe you pansed miss sea kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah we're bad trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah Goten said.<p>

* * *

><p>Can you teach me you guys are way better than me kuriza ask?If you do I'll get something for you from my room today and let you pick kuriza added.<p>

* * *

><p>Deal both said.<p>

* * *

><p>Recess<p>

* * *

><p>So wanna play football mate? jeice ask salza.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok Salza said.<p>

* * *

><p>What are you boys doing Deirdre ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Football (mate) both said.<p>

* * *

><p>Can I play she added.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes both said.<p>

* * *

><p>During that the guys (cell jr.,Trunks,Goten,and kuriza) were playing soccer.<p>

Kuriza pass the ball trunks said.

* * *

><p>Here make the goal kuriza said as he pass the ball.<p>

Goal nice work kuriza trunks said.

The bell rung

* * *

><p>Gym<p>

* * *

><p>Are you kids of goku and friends coach ask?<p>

Everyone nodded yes.

Alright then i'm putting you in teams coach said.

Kuriza,Cell jr.,Holly,Jeice,Ice,Tundra,salza,and lion vs. Trunks,Goten,bumble,deirdre,blossom,briar,ivy,and dove.

* * *

><p>Dodgeball coach yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Eat this bumble yelled and threw one at Salza!<p>

* * *

><p>D*mnit Salza yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Deirdre threw a dodgeball at holly but kuriza caught it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry deirdre kuriza apologies.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone got out exepts kuriza,Goten,and Trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Goten fusion trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue sion ha both boys said.<p>

* * *

><p>Super Gotenks is getting you out gotenks said and turn ssj.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza can't stand it he screamed and made himself faint.<p>

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Daddy I saw a super saiyan kuriza cried.

* * *

><p>Son don't cry frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza couldn't shut up.<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza I got this holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza got his very first kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Holly I love you since we met kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Really you too I always love you holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah holly said and their tails touched as they kissed.<p>

* * *

><p>Come kuriza let's go home frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Um dad goten and trunks are coming over kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok let's go frieza said as he carried kuriza home and the others (cooler,deirdre,jeice,salza,Ice,trunks,tundra,and Goten) follow.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok 1.) I know kuriza's race are axseual but I've always want it to happen 2.)Dragonball 787 please don't kill me I if I use celza or do celza jr<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:New pranks for kuriza<p> 


	3. new pranks for kuriza

Chapter 3:new pranks for kuriza

* * *

><p>So trunks and goten like my house kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Looks nice show me your room since 'our deal' Trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok follow me kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow your room looks nice bigger than me and gohan's goten said.<p>

* * *

><p>Show me your pranks kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me what you use trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>I do water pales,paint,and smoke bombs kuriza said as he sat on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>We are gonna show you some major pranks trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Who are we gonna use as bait trunks goten ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Um I use alot of my pranks on him kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Where is his room trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>A few doors down i'll show you kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside frieza's room<p>

* * *

><p>No sign of your dad kuriza goten said.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm gonna need help on this one trunks ask?<p>

* * *

><p>I will help kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Guys I see frieza goten warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Sh*t kuriza put that in and let's get back to your room trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok it's in kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza room<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder if he like's fake puke all over him trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah hope he also like grease all over him kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>A scream came from the distance<p>

* * *

><p>That was my dad kuriza said.<p>

Kuriza my room now frieza screamed!

Dad it wasn't me kuriza said.

Really who did this to me frieza said.

Trunks and goten taught me kuriza muttered.

Listen your off the hook until I find the scumbag who did this frieza said.

So kuriza how was it trunks ask?

Teach me more kuriza said.

Ok my dad is next trunks said.

* * *

><p>Ok next week we're pranking him kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok both demi-saiyans said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now get out of my house kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok see you tomorrow both boys said and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah alone so tire might take a <em> cat <em>nap kuriza said.

* * *

><p>Dad doesn't know I pranked him kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>What kuriza didn't know was Tundra was listening.<p>

* * *

><p>I will keep this a secret till we go to 1st grade Tundra thought.<p>

* * *

><p>After kuriza's little 'cat' nap<p>

* * *

><p>Hi tundra -<p>

* * *

><p>Cut the cr*p I know what you did to uncle tundra said.<p>

* * *

><p>Please don't tell kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine but only you do something for me tundra said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine what is it kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>You help me out with with a prank tundra said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:football tryouts<p> 


	4. football tryouts

Chapter 4:football tryouts

* * *

><p>Class<p>

* * *

><p>Students I've got an announcement yamcha said over the pa system.<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder what it is Ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>We are bringing back kindergarten football yamcha said.<p>

* * *

><p>What!?everyone said.<p>

* * *

><p>Um miss sea what happen to kindergarten football holly ask?<p>

* * *

><p>We the shenrons didn't have the money miss sea said.<p>

* * *

><p>Also we are letting girls play this year yamcha finished.<p>

* * *

><p>This is perfect kuriza thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Playtime<p>

* * *

><p>Hey holly are you doing-<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah I'm doing football my love holly said as she gave him a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh yeah come with me holly said as she dragged kuriza over to the kits and apprentices.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys kuriza is my boyfriend holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>What they said.<p>

* * *

><p>That's cool molekit said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah cherry said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now for you I will tell my friends about us kuriza said as he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys guess what kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>What is it Ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>I've got a girlfriend and she's holly kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>What everyone said.<p>

* * *

><p>What's wrong kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>You know we're axseual ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah so kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>It means we can't have girlfriends or wives sorry cous tundra said.<p>

* * *

><p>No I love holly there is no f*ckin way for you to split us up kuriza said and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>D*mn never see him this sad before jeice said.<p>

* * *

><p>Uh everyone said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah I tell you another time mates jeice said.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza sat alone until his best friend and girlfriend came to sit with him.<p>

* * *

><p>What do you want kuriza ask not looking up.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza don't listen to them their just b*tches holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah cell jr agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Let's go to art holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Art<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students and welcome to art the teacher said.<p>

* * *

><p>Paint war goten yelled and threw paint at dove.<p>

.On dove said and threw paint.

The war went on for 30 minutes until the final bell rung which means football tryouts.

Tryouts

Hello i'm tigerstar he said.

* * *

><p>Um kuriza let's do this holly said.<p>

Ok kuriza said.

Hey goten throw the f*ckin ball tundra yelled!

Ok here it comes goten warned.

Got it touchdown tundra yelled!

After tryouts

Ok look for your name tigerstar said.

Trunks briefs

Kuriza cold

Holly leaf

Son Goten

Tundra cold

Cell jr

Bumble

Lion

deirdre

molekit

Jeice

Salza

bench:

Molekit

cheer:

Ivy

Dove

blossom

cherry

briar

* * *

><p>So that's the list who made it<p>

Chapter 5:A fusion demonstration


	5. fusion dance

Chapter 5:a fusion demonstration

* * *

><p>It's the weekend and cell jr and kuriza are bored.<p>

* * *

><p>Um dad who's celza?Kuriza ask frieza.<p>

* * *

><p>Celza is me and cell fused into one person frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>What the h*ll's fusion?Kuriza ask.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm calling cell we are going to the lookout Frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Cell did your son ask you who is celza? frieza ask on his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah did kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah let's meet at the lookout frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine bye cell said.<p>

* * *

><p>Bye frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza let's go. frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>At the lookout<p>

* * *

><p>we need the hyberbolic time chamber Cell ask the creepy as h*ll genie.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine you your son,frieza,and kuriza mr. popo guess.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes kuriza said in his piccolo get up.<p>

* * *

><p>You will be in here for 1 year but over here it's 24 hours for frieza and cell this is their last time but kuriza and cell jr have two chances mr. popo said.<p>

* * *

><p>Bye holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the hyberbolic time chamber<p>

* * *

><p>Watch me and frieza to do when you try Cell said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fu sion haa cell and frieza chanted and fused into celza.<p>

* * *

><p>See boys this is fusion celza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now try it he added.<p>

* * *

><p>Fu sion haa cell jr and kuriza chanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza be at equal movement with cell jr celza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fu sion haa cell jr and kuriza chanted and fused.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello there dad the fused boys said.<p>

* * *

><p>You need a name celza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurelza no celza thought.<p>

* * *

><p>How bout celza jr celza jr said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes that's perfect now your training celza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fine celza jr said.<p>

* * *

><p>24 hours later<p>

* * *

><p>They are coming out popo yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Jeez popo we can hear you holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>First out was a bloody kuriza with destroyed clothes he was came cell jr a little blood on him with ragged came Cell not beat up or covered in Frieza came out still wearing his goku outfit with a long sleeve and like kuriza covered with blood and his destroyed clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>Does anyone have a sensu kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>No everyone said.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright I wanna see my boyfriend fuse with cell jr holly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fu sion haa cell jr and kuriza said as they turned into celza jr.<p>

* * *

><p>Name's celza jr pleasure to see you he said.<p>

* * *

><p>They defused after 5 minutes<p>

* * *

><p>can you give me new clothes like yours kuriza ask?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah piccolo said as he used a blast that gave kuriza the exact outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks dad let's go home i'm tire-<p>

* * *

><p>Come on kuriza I take you home for us to rest frieza said as he picked up kuriza and brought him down to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>See yah sometime Goku said.<p>

* * *

><p>*Cough* daddy I don't feel *cough* good kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>That part right above this leads into chapter 6:a sick day<p> 


	6. sick day

Chapter 6:a sick day

* * *

><p>Holly and Frieza:Last time<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Come on kuriza let's go home frieza said as he carried kuriza down to Earth.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See yah Goku said.<strong>

* * *

><p>*cough* Daddy I don't feel good kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:Now<p>

* * *

><p>*cough* Uh cell jr are you ok cell ask?<p>

* * *

><p>*cough* No papa cell jr said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah *cough* same here trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Well let's get them home Leaf said.<p>

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>The mini z-gang (goten,trunks,kuriza,holly,cell jr,tundra,and ice) are at capsule corp.<p>

* * *

><p>This *cough* sucks kuriza got *cough* us sick trunks said.<p>

* * *

><p>He did not *cough* it's october halloween is near *cough* you b*tch holly said to trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey pipsqueaks gohan said as he videl and sharper enter the room.<p>

* * *

><p>What the f*ck do you *cough* kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>We got stuck watching you guys videl said.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh it seems you *cough* want to start a *cough* fight kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah i'll fight gohan said.<p>

* * *

><p>Fu sion haa goten and trunks yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Super gotenks is gonna win gotenks said and turn ssj.<p>

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh *cough* aaaaaaahhhhhhh kuriza yelled and fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Let's begin kamehameha gohan yelled!<p>

* * *

><p>Super kamikaze attack gotenks said as a ghost came out of his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Let's win gotenks said.<p>

* * *

><p>Huh *cough* kuriza said as he woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>We won goten said as they split up.<p>

* * *

><p>What the f*ck happened in here vegeta screamed as he and the z-gang came in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sh*t the chibis said.<p>

* * *

><p>Dende came and heal them up.<p>

* * *

><p>Um daddy I wanna learn to fight kuriza said to frieza.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok in a week you'll begin frieza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes i'm not gonna be the weakest in the group kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Shut up and kiss me holly said as they kiss and their tails touched.<p>

* * *

><p>My kami kuriza really Ice said.<p>

* * *

><p>F*ck off ice kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Did he say f*ck Vegeta said.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes piccolo said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza home now frieza said sternly.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok kuriza said.<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter 7: halloween adventure<p> 


	7. halloween adventure

Halloween adventure

* * *

><p>Today was halloween and the z-gang are at the costume store.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza is a ninja,Goten's a zombie,Trunks is batman,Holly is also a ninja,Cell jr is robin,Dove is a princess,Bumble's a prince,Jeice is also a zombie,deirdre is batgirl,and salza's a ninja.<p>

* * *

><p>We look good and nice choice bumble dove said.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumble blushed and said thanks your is good.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright my house 15 minutes kuriza said as he holly,jeice,and salza ran down the street.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm getting a flashlight because it's dark out tonight trunks said and flew home.<p>

15 minutes later

Hey guys kuriza said.

Hey trunks said.

Alright be careful tonight frieza said.

They left and started getting candy.

* * *

><p>After an hour kuriza said Guys let's go to that house *points at creepy as h*ll house *<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah the gang said and walk there.<p>

* * *

><p>Trick or treat they said.<p>

* * *

><p>They said it one more time and trunks said no treat their getting tricked right goten?<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah he said and got toilet paper out of his bag.<p>

Guys we should go in there and give them a piece of our minds bumble said and went in.

* * *

><p>This place is dark dark as h*ll trunks get the flashlight dove said.<p>

Ok jesus christ trunks said and got his flashlight.

Something is wrong it's not here trunks said.

A ghost pass by

What...The...F*ck was that kuriza said scared.

A g-ghost goten said.

Let's kill it trunks said and ran after it.

I can't believe the pipsqueaks are here sharper said.

Yeah this suck-

Go to h*ll trunks said and beat gohan up.

I'm out sharper said and jumped out a window.

Meanwhile

Ok i'm scared about trunks bulma said to the gang.

Yeah same for kuriza,ice,and deirdre frieza said.

Back to the chibis

Let's go home it's almost midnight Cell jr said.

Huh sh*t they said and went home.

Ok trunks we were worry sick about you bulma said.

I know trunks said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:thanksgiving<p>

* * *

><p>Make sure to review<p> 


	8. thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Krillin-hey kuriza you look tired

Kuriza-training with my brother he's a prick

?-what kuriza

Kuriza-F*ck it's Ice

Ice-You are dead

Goten-kuriza run

Kuriza-solar flare

Ice-d*mnit

Frieza-the f*ck just happen

Gohan-a solar flare

Krillin-solar flare

Tundra-d*ck

Trunks-well that was funny

Cell Jr-that was first show these to the adults they will be grounded

Zarbon-frieza you okay

Frieza-shut the f*ck up zarbon

Deirdre-hey guys we got something to show you

Deirdre handed the magazines to the adults

Cooler-tundra

Goku-gohan

Frieza-Ice

Ice-father it was gohan

Cooler-goku

Goku-gohan don't show these to them again they are only 6

Deirdre-I'm gonna see if bulma and chichi need help

Tights-same here

Cell-listen son you are lucky your an only child

Deidre-guys food is ready

Kuriza-dad i'm not hungry

Goku-can I have your food

Kuriza-no

Frieza-I think it's time for us to head home

Goten-kuriza see you at the game

Deirdre-see yah

* * *

><p>Next chapter football game 2<p> 


End file.
